Heart To Heart
by Oh My Gold
Summary: Sequel to Hand in Hand.With the curse now broken, Rumple must find a way to leave Storybrooke to find his son, but he will not go alone. Belle and their daughter will go with him and together discover that they had more family than they realised not before the arrival of Cora and Hook try to derail their plans. RUMBELLE, possible Swanfire. twist on series two. AU
1. Chapter 1

Heart to Heart

After the strange events of the day, of the last twenty eight years even Belle was finally happy to be beside her husband, to be able to lay beside him in the dead of darkness and just watch as he sleeps, as he looks so peaceful, not troubled by a looming curse, deal, enemy or the loss of his son.

It was a small window of time that Rumple appeared to be human, appeared to be the humbled spinner he one was before this darkness had wormed its way into his heart and blackened it with its lure of magic and power.

Only now he actually looked human. She loved her husband with the green scales and unruly hair and she still loved him now with tanned pink skin, brown and grey peppered hair it was just that this new look was something Belle wasn't used to, something she'd only had a glimpse of when they had kissed back in the dark castle almost thirty years ago. She knew inside he was still the same man, she could see it in his beautiful brown eyes.

Now while he slept in the dead of night she had the opportunity to really take in his features. She lay on her side in the double bed they shared in his large pink house, her eyes raking over his sleeping form. She almost envied the fact that he could sleep, for she could not.

Belle felt as though she had slept the past twenty eight years away, in a haze of false memories, lies and the same old routine. Her mind couldn't get over the fact that she felt like she was two people. She was Belle, lady of the Dark Castle, a person who for some reason unbeknownst to herself people feared, a wife to Rumplestiltskin, a Mother to Rose, but she was also Isabelle French, the town librarian, estranged from her father, had an friendship with Mr Gold that most frowned upon and a best friend to Rose.

Rose, her daughter, their daughter, with her Mothers brown curls and love for books, her father's dark eyes and ears and bother her parents stubbornness and bravery. The daughter who, for what felt like a moment ago had been a baby in her arms, barely three months old and now in a blink of an eye, was twenty eight. It hurt Belle to think on how much she missed of her daughter's life, the first words, strides, teeth falling out and more. She only wondered if Snow was feeling the same way about Emma.

It did give Belle some comfort knowing that Rose wasn't alone, that she and Emma had come through to this world together, grown up together and found Storybrooke and broken the curse just as Rumple had prophesised all those years ago. She sighed once more, her gaze still fixed on the man who slept beside her as the cogs in her brain never ceased to stop spinning.

"Belle go to sleep" Rumple mumbled, moving close to his wife and lazily putting an arm around her waist. Apparently he wasn't as asleep as she'd thought.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she mumbled to him, her own arm resting on where his lay across her. Belle marvelled for a moment about how even in their curst state they managed to find one another, to still be in love with one another, despite never admitting it but they'd been close to the night of the miners day festival. It seemed that nothing could keep them apart.

"Stop thinking" Rumple mumbled once again bringing Belle back to the present. His eyes were now open, searching for hers in the darkness of the bedroom.

"I can't" she sighed once again, falling back into her pillow and looking up at the ceiling. "I just….Rose" Trailed off not sure of what she even wanted to say.

Rumple reached over and gently pushed back a lock of his wife's hair from her face "She just needs time to adjust" he told her "Sweetheart we all do" he added.

"But why wouldn't she even consider staying here with us?" Belle asked him. When Belle had gone to collect some of her things from the apartment she'd shared with Rose her daughter had told her that she'd be staying there rather than joining her parents in the large house, it had hurt Belle a little, she'd wanted her family all under one roof.

Her husband raked a hand through her hair as he spoke in a soft tone only reserved for her "She just wants space" he assured her "She didn't mean to upset you or either of us" he added.

Belle nodded "I know its just…..it feels like yesterday she was a baby, only across the hall, waking at odd hours, crying for us, you were singing her that stupid song…" Belle mused.

Rumple grinned before moving to lean over his wife as he whispered "Rosie Posie round and round, spins so fast until she hits the ground" he began with a grin making Belle laugh and hit him lightly in the chest "Rosie Posie wears a frown, so she laughs until it's turned upside down" Belle's laughter was soon muffled by his lips over hers as he kissed her with all the love and assurance he could muster.

….C\_'/…..

"Don't you think this is weird?" Emma asked Rose as she paced back and forth in the middle of the living room of the apartment above the library that Rose and Belle used to share.

"It is crazy" Rose nodded before taking another sip of the red wine from the glass in her hand and then grabbing the half empty bottle that was on the coffee table and pouring more into her glass. Rose knew that it would take Emma a whole to adjust to the whole offspring of fairy-tale characters idea but she wasn't sure she was the one Emma should be talking too considering she had the same problem.

"I mean, it's insane" Emma flopped down on the sofa beside the brunet. "I mean, I feel like I should just take Henry and run from this place" she admitted with a sigh.

Rose turned to look at her friend "But you have a life here, Henry has a life here" she admitted "Your parents are here" she added.

"It's creepy that there such a similar age to me" Emma mumbled to herself before grabbing the bottle of wine from the table and drinking the alcohol straight from the bottle.

"Yeah" Rose mumbled thinking of house close in age Belle, her mother was to her.

"You okay?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" the brunet nodded.

It then dawned on Emma why her friend might be upset "Oh, I'm sorry, I've been talking about my parents" she cringed knowing it was the one thing that Rose had always wanted and still didn't have but Emma now did and was flaunting it in her friends face.

"It's okay, I'm happy for you" Rose assured her friend. She wasn't sure why but not telling people she was Rumplestiltskin and Belle's daughter had become an unspoken rule between the three that knew, she wondered if it was all part of her father's plan to protect her, just as he'd promised merely hours ago. ' sure why but not telling people she was Rumplestiltskin and Belleed rom the bottle. wasnt er glass. Rose knew that it would t

"We'll find your parents" Emma assured her "Maybe they're fairy-tale characters too" she joked, Rose gave a small laugh, oh if the blond only knew.

Emma looked around the apartment they sat in "Where did you say Izzy was?" she asked using Belle's fake name.

Rose had to think fast "Uh she found her husband" she spoke without really thinking "And so she's staying with him" Rose explained.

"I didn't realise she was married" Emma mused.

"The curse made people forget a lot of things" Rose explained "More wine?" she motioned to the empty bottle on the table.

"Sure" Emma smiled with a nod of her head.

…C\_'/….

Meanwhile off of the coast of Storybrooke, a ship sailed towards the docks. A Man in dark leather clothing stood behind the wheel of the ship, gripping it tightly with one hand, his only hand. while a women in a dark dress, dark eyes and ruby red lips stood at the front of the boat.

"Ten minutes until we arrive in Storybrooke" the man called over to her.

"Then I can finally reunite with my daughter" the women grinned at him evilly as he approached her to look at the town that wasn't far away in the distance.

" Aye and I can skin myself a crocodile" he added, finally after centuries, he would get revenge.

…C\_'/…..

**Author Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this first instalment… There's something that's been bothering me, I really want Rose to have a love interest and I've thought and thought and thought and Hook is the only person that I can think off, but I'd like your opinions or suggestions. So please comment in a review of PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've listened to all of your reviews and have decided that I think Hook is best suited for Rose. Before you all yell and stop reading because of this I have reasons I would like to share with you. 1. I realise that Hook is in a way Rose's half-brothers step-father but I don't see how its any better that on the show Emma's with him when she had a son with Bae, in my head that's even more F'd up. 2. I don't like nor feel I could write Jefferson or August. 3. I think the fact that hook hates Rumple make the whole love story better, what's better than forbidden love? If that means I lose all you readers after this then, I'm sorry – OMG **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rose sat at one of the counters in Granny's nursing a cup of black coffee, although tea had always been her hot drink of choice, much like her parents, she needed the dark bitterness to cut through the pounding headache of the hangover she was getting from drinking all that wine last night, trying to keep up with Emma at drinking was harder than she ever remembered.

"Can I get you anything else other than coffee?" Ruby asked with a sigh.

"I'm good with coffee for now" Rose smiled at the bubbly women weakly.

"Wild night?" Ruby asked her with a smile, she knew a hangover when she saw one.

Rose opened her mouth to reply but the sound of the bell above the door stopped her as everyone looked to the door and soon fell silent.

The girl presumed it was Regina who'd walked in a stunned everyone into silence so didn't bother to turn around, that was until the person who had just came in spoke "Can I get an ice-tea Ruby?" she asked the women.

Rose's head swivelled round "Izz…Belle" she greeted, a little shocked that people seemed so weary of her.

"Rose" her mother nodded at with a warm smile before sitting down on the stool next to her.

Rose looked around at everyone who's gazes were shifting to Belle while they conversed into low tones to one another. She turned to her mother and spoke with hushed tones "Why is everyone looking at you?" she asked.

A grin spread across the older women's face "Let's just say that in my past life I made decisions that others didn't agree with" she admitted, her voice at a normal level.

Then realisation hit the daughter, her mother was referring to her marriage to Rumpelstiltskin, the dark one. "Maybe now they know you as Izzy they'll change their minds" she suggested.

"I hope so" Belle nodded as Ruby arrived with her drink. "How was your evening with Emma?" she asked after a moment.

"It was good" Rose nodded "She's so happy to finally have found her parents again" she commented giving Belle a knowing look.

"And her parents are over joyed to have their daughter back" Belle smiled at Rose, the younger not so sure that she was talking about Emma and her parents. The older women reached across the counter and gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze.

"How was your evening?" Rose asked after a moment, quirking an eyebrow. In this moment the tone turned from a mother daughter conversation to two friends, like how it had been before.

"It was lovely" Belle grinned, she and Rumplestiltskin had had dinner at Granny's before going to his home or now their home and snuggling down in the library where they sat comfortably reading before retiring to bed.

"Where is Gold?" Rose wondered taking a look around the diner to make sure he wasn't there.

Belle couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name or at least at the mention of him. "He's working on something….actually we were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner, we have something we'd like to discuss"

"Sure" Rose nodded before taking another sip of her coffee as she looked at her watch and noticed the time, "We should get to the library" she smiled.

"Yes" Belle nodded, although the curse was broken there was a sense of having to get on with getting back to normal. Both women then left the diner together to make their way to the library.

…C\_'/….

Hours later, once the working day was done rose couldn't help the relief she felt to turn the open sign to closed. Belle had left early to get a head start on the dinner she wanted to prepare for the evening leaving Rose to close up the library before making her own way to the salmon coloured house.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her brown curls, the question of what her parents wanted to talk to her about had been on her mind all day, the young women just couldn't fathom what it was they wanted or felt they needed to say.

They'd spoke at length the day before, Rose was happy to acknowledge that they were her parents, happy to finally know where she came from but she didn't want to stay with them, to live in Gold's mansion. She'd seen the hurt in her mother's eyes and it had made her heart twinge but she couldn't change the fact that she still felt like they were her friends not family, also if they didn't want anyone to know who Rose's parents were then it would help if she didn't live with them.

As Rose pulled her jacket on she shut the door to the library behind her and then locked it before making her way to her father's pawnshop where she was planning to surprise him and see if he would give her a lift to his home.

The walk from the library under the clock tower to the pawnbrokers wasn't a long walk but Rose couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Rose stopped in her tracks and looked around, pulling the collar of her jacket up to keep herself warm form the new coldness she felt from either a sudden change of the weather or the result of the goose bumps making themselves known on her skin.

No one was around, no one was watching her, she shook her head, she must be losing her mind. Quickening her pace she made her way to Gold's shop pushing the thought of her being followed to the back of her mind.

But no sooner than she reached Gold's shop did she stop dead in her tracks again. Her hand couldn't help but fly to her mouth supressing a sob. Through the window of the shop she saw her father standing behind the counter, nothing strange there, what was strange….not strange , insane, uncomprehend able.

Her father was standing in his shop kissing a women, a women who was not her mother, who was not Belle. Rose's heart broke, she and Gold had had many talks about Belle and his love for her. She knew their story, Belle was his true love. Had it all be lies, was her father really the monster everyone believed him to be?

Rose found herself backing away from her fathers shop, she wasn't seeing where she was going, who she was going towards. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to their chest "Careful there love" a voice whispered to her in a thick English accent.

The brunets eyes flew open and she found herself in the arms of what she could only describe as a pirate. He was tall, dark haired, blue eyed man with an earring in one ear and she was pretty sure she was wear eyeliner. Not quite Johnny Depp but she couldn't complain.

She pushed herself out of his embrace, putting her hands against his leather jacket covered chest. "What's the matter, still haven't forgiven me for the last time we met?" he asked he. Rose couldn't help but cringe when the smell of rum from his breath reached her nose.

Rose looked him up and down before something caught her eye, his hand or lack thereof "Hook" she found herself mumbling in almost disbelief.

"Ah, so you do remember me" he gave her a cocky lopsided grin.

She shook her head "No, I'm pretty sure I've never met you before, now if you don't mind I have some place to be" Rose turned on her heels before walking away, once again passing her father's shop. Unaware that the pirate was following her she took a quick glance in the shop and found that the women was gone as was her father. The shop was pitch black.

"Oh please, still pining over the crocodile" Hook spoke, making Rose jump, her hand going straight to sooth her rapidly beating heart.

"I really don't know what your talking about" Rose told hook as she continued to walk away from him, down the road.

"Belle..." Hook spoke the name of the women who he thought was stood opposite him.

"Belle" Rose laughed at him before shaking her head "You have the wrong women" she informed him feeling slightly honoured that she would get misrecognised as her mother. "I'm Rose and if you don't mind I have some place I have to be" she informed him before walking away and he didn't follow her.

"I'll see you around then" Hook called after her, finding himself oddly attracted to the spark inside of the women who walked away from him.

As Rose continued to walk down the road a spring in her step from her conversation with the pirate a familiar Cadillac pulled up beside her. "Can I offer you a lift dearie?" a familiar Scottish brogue.

Rose gave Mr Gold a small smile before walking around to the passenger side of the car, the rest of the drive was spent in an awkward silence. Rose wasn't sure what to say, still feeling angry and uncomfortable because of what she'd seen and Gold couldn't help but feel the tension that radiated from his daughter and wondered if there was something wrong.

….C\_'/…

The dinner that Belle had cooked was delicious and very enjoyable however the same could not be said for the atmosphere or conversation, Rose spoke to Belle fine but she wouldn't meet her father's eyes or acknowledge that he even existed.

"Well I better get these plates soaking" Belle smiled awkwardly at the two people she loved most who were both ignoring one another, Rumple not even sure why.

Ever being a gentlemen Rumple rose from his seat "I'll do it" he told his wife resting a gently hand on her shoulder. Belle looked her husband with her soft blue eyes

"Its fine, take Rose to the living room, you need to rest your leg, you've been on it all day" she assured him before pressing a kiss to his cheek as Rumple brushed a finger against the back of her neck in affection.

Once Belle had disappeared into the kitchen Rumple led Rose to the small living room. He sat in his usual arm chair while Rose sat on the sofa opposite him, still once again refusing to look at her father, choosing to look at her shoes instead.

"Something on your mind Rose?" he asked her with a slight sigh.

"Nope" Rose shook her head.

"The fact that you won't look at me would suggest otherwise" he observed, his brown eyes finally meeting hers.

"I saw you" Rose whispered as she leant forward in her seat and her father did the same. "I saw you with that woman" she almost spat as she spoke.

"Cora's just and old friend" Rumple blabbered, his heart rate increasing with worry, he and Belle had found their natural rhythm if Rose told Belle of what she saw then his relationship with his wife and he never wanted that.

"Oh and old friend oh that's great because you kiss David all the time" Rose snapped.

"It was nothing, Belle is my true love, I would never ever hurt her" Rumple assured her, "Trust me" he added, Rose looked in her father's and could see that this Cora meant nothing compared to Belle to him.

"Consider it forgotten" Rose sighed, too tired to hold the grudge any longer.

The door then opened to reveal belle with a tray of tea and biscuits "What have I missed, you haven't told her yet have you Rumple?" Belle asked as she put the tray on the coffee table and poured three cups of tea, giving her husband the cup with the chipped cup.

"Tell me what?" Rose asked as she took a biscuit from the tray and took a bite.

Rumple cleared his throat before speaking "I've found a way to find Bae" he informed his daughter before pulling out a globe with a point on the top. "We wanted you here when we did this" he told her.

Rose nodded "so what do you have to do?" she asked motioning to the globe.

"I prick my finger" Rumple said as he pushed his finger into the top of the globe and squeezed the wound so that a few drops of blood landed on the globe, "It should show me where anyone with my blood is" he said as the image spun then the outline of America, first Maine was highlighted in the same blood red. All presumed it represented Rumple and Rose. Then after a few seconds Manhattan was highlighted. "Bae" Rumple grinned.

Belle hugged her husband from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, so happy that her husband knew where he son was. "How soon can we leave?" she asked him, her voice full of excitement.

"Uh soon, two days maybe three, the potion just needs a few more days" Rumple assured his wife.

"Potion?" Rose asked them.

"To make sure out memories are intact when we cross the town line" He explained, "But don't worry you won't need it" he assured her.

"Why would I need it?" Rose was confused.

"Your coming with us" Belle smiled at her.

Rose was shocked before she found herself nodding "Right"

"We don't want to do this without you" Belle continued, she was getting frustrated with Roses constant pushing away from her parents.

"I'll come, I can get us to Manhattan" she assured her parents "But I want Emma and Henry to come too, Emma knows the city far better than I" she added.

Rumple looked a little upset and tensed up but Belle ignored her husbands reaction and nodded "Of course" she smiled confidently.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update, hope you like. Also I have once again changed my mind. Upon much much much reflexion I now see so much is wrong with Hook and Rose as a couple. Thanks to my friend ItsSoRonksItsRight We've come up with an Own character that you shall meet in the next chapter or so.**

Chapter 3

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" David asked his daughter as he watched the blond shove some clothes into her worn out green duffle bag.

"Yeah, we could make it a family adventure" Henry suggested as he all but ran down the stairs above them, jumping the last step before coming to stand next to his grandfather.

Emma sent a glare to her son "No, Henry and I will be fine, I'm just fulfilling my end of the deal i made with Gold, finding his son in New York" she huffed throwing the bag by the door.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Charming huffed crossing his arms over his chest as his wife walked into the room and walked over to Henry and wrapped his grey and red scarf around his neck.

"Rose will be there too, it's going to be fine" Emma sighed as she checked the time and saw that the companions would be here any moment.

Meanwhile...

Rose walked into her parents pink house, surprised to find that the door was unlocked, in fact she was still surprised she'd found her parents.

"Hey, I'm here" She called from the entrance way seeing no sign of Belle or Gold.

"Rose" the young brunet turned to find her father walking out from the kitchen, dressed once again in his usual attire, leaning on his cane a little heavier than he usually did.

"You okay?" She asked her father motioning to his cane.

"I'm uh fine, just the knee playing up" he gave her a weak smile, "And your well?" he asked

"Yes" Rose nodded before the pair lapsed into silence.

Rumple had had something on his mind that he knew he should mention to Rose, he'd felt the gift inside of her from when she was a baby, he'd hoped that perhaps growing up in a none magical world would get rid of the power that he thought she may posses but he'd felt it at the wishing well when magic returned and he could feel it now, like a pulsing ball of energy just ready to explode.

Suddenly his lips felt dry, he tried to speak his voice hoarse "Rose I...There's something...You..." he found himself stuttering.

"Yes...I What?..." Rose asked, her soft brown eyes meeting his.

"Rose! I didn't hear you come in" Belle opened her arms and pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug. she sometimes forgot that she was a grown up women and not a little girl.

Once she was out of her mother's death grip Rose turned to her parents "Are you ready to go?" she asked them.

"Almost" Rumple said before putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small object then moving over to his wife and pined something to her coat. it was a small gold rose shaped broach. He turned to face Rose as he explained "I made this many years ago for your mother, it was once enchanted to tell me if she were ever in danger so long as she wore it...and now I've enchanted it so, much like your brothers shawl that I wear, it will keep her memory intact as we cross the town line"

"It's perfect" Rose smiled, her namesake obviously meant a lot to her parents. It made her feel oddly loved and wanted for once in her life. "Shall we go?" she asked after a moment.

Belle nodded grabbing her husbands hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze knowing that upon stepping out the front door the journey would begin and possibly Rumple was about to find the son he'd been searching century's for. Their family perhaps would soon be complete.

...C\_'/...

"Don't you think it's weird that Rose had spent so much time with Belle and Rumplestiltskin?" Snow mused allowed to the others.

The blond shrugged her shoulders "Rose and Izzy were pretty close before the curse, they can still be friends now"

"Emma you don't know them like we do, Rumplestiltskin ruined Belle, she was a princess before she made the deal with him, our kingdoms were close, she was always so sweet and kind but once the dark one got a hold of her she became just as evil as him" The mother warned her daughter.

"I've met Izzy are you sure you're not exaggerating?" Emma asked her mother.

David gave his daughter a weary look "Anyone who could love the dark one would have to be as dark as the man himself" he told her just as there came a tap on the door.

Henry excitedly bounded to the door and opened it without hesitation. It opened to reveal Gold leaning with one arm on his cane the other lopped through Belles arm who stood beside him, Rose stood closely behind looking a little tense.

"Hello Henry" Belle broke the almost awkward silence.

"Hey Izzy" Henry beamed at the librarian, "Mr Gold" the young boy greeted only to get a nod of the older man's head in response. "Rose" he grinned "It's so cool were going on a proper mission" he continued.

"Indeed" Gold mumbled earning a slight jab in the arm from his wife.

Belle stepped towards the boy "It's great that you could come with us Henry, your mother too" she smiled warmly at the eleven year old then the mother in question.

"We should get going so we don't miss the flight" Rose piped up from the door way. Emma and Henry said their final goodbyes to the Charming's before grabbing their bags and following Rose out of the door.

Before Belle and Rumplestiltskin could follow the others out of the apartment Charming taped Gold's shoulder causing Gold to turn to face the Prince, "If anything happens to them while..." David began to warn the older man.

"We've known each other for a long time now" Gold began, motioning from Belle and Himself to Charming and Snow "You have my word that both your daughter and Henry will come back undamaged" he continued "You have my word"

With that Gold turned towards the door, once again taking his wife's hand in his own and leading her out of the apartment. The brunet turned to him as they walked down the stairs "You'd think they'd have learnt to trust us by now" she sighed.

"I doubt their problem is with you sweetheart, it's me who they locked up in a dungeon" he reminded.

Belle shook her head "Only because you let them trick you so you were exactly where you needed to be for the curse" she added with almost a hint of sorrow in her voice that he'd missed the last few months with Rose.

"It wasn't where I wanted to be sweetheart" Gold placed a soft kiss to her hand that was filled with regret.

she shook the sadness and doubt surrounding them away "It doesn't matter now, Rose found us and were only hours away from finding Bae"

Gold smiled at his true love, he'd been waiting for this moment for lifetimes and yet he still felt sick to the stomach. What did Bae even look like? he too could be an old man by now? was he married with a family? How would he react to having Rumple find him after all this time? What would he think of Belle and Rose.

Belle squeezed Rumple's hand, it was then that he realised he wasn't alone in this. Belle loved Bae as if he were her own son, though she'd never met him and even if Bae didn't want anything to do with him he had his wife and daughter to stop him falling into a pit of despair. They would always be his light in the darkest moments in his life.

...C\_'/...

An hours or so drive later to the airport saw the group of five follow Emma and Rose's lead through the strange place called an airport.

Neither Henry, Belle or Rumple had ever left Storybrooke sans Henry's trip to find Emma, and not even living in the enchanted forest could have prepared the former Lord and Lady of Darkness for the hectic place that they'd walked into.

Seeing Rose and Emma were quiet at ease did make the three feel better. Henry soon fell into the swing of things once his mother had explained all the procedures to him, where as |Rose was struggling with her parent, not so much Belle, it was more of Rumple.

Over the centuries he'd lived he'd never been a fan of change and was very stubborn to accept it. Change for him had only brought pain and misery ever since he was a boy. The only change that had seemed to be for the better had been having Belle at his side, then Rose. As much as he loved Bae, the change of having another mouth to feed had made his life harder, to provide for his son meant working harder, scrimping more and in the end he was alone to raise the boy who left him anyway.

"Rumple" Belle's soothing voice bought the man in question from his thoughts "Your next" she told him, her breath hot against his ear as she spoke from behind him.

"You have to take off your shoes and jacket and put them on the belt" Rose explained from behind Belle.

"Ah.. of course" Rumple nodded, still a little flustered from the whole experience.

He then preceded to unlace in shoes and take off his jacket before putting them on the conveyor belt next to him."Uh sir, you need to remove your scarf" the man manning the conveyor explained after a moment.

"Buttt" Gold looked at Belle and Rose terrified. If he took the shawl off he wouldn't remember who he truly was.

Belle saw the horror in her love's eyes, she clasped his hands in hers "It's okay, it'll only be for a moment" she assured lifting a hand to soothingly caress his cheek.

Gold nodded before removing his shawl and stepping through the metal detector. Once on the other side he took his items, the shawl the first thing he put on, the dizzy feeling of his memory slipping away depleting and he felt whole again.

Before he knew it Belle and Rose were both through and standing beside him, Belle slipped her hand back into his, she too, looking a bit nauseous as if she too had experienced something similar to motion sickness.

"Now we just wait for the flight to be called" Rose explained as she led her parents to the rows of blue seats where Emma and Henry already sat.

"Everything okay" Emma asked as she noticed the three approaching her.

"Yep, everything's fine" Rose said sending her friend a weary smile before sitting down beside Henry and the Gold's followed suit.

After a moment of silence Henry spoke "Hey Rose, if you were found with Emma as a baby, does that mean your parents sent you to our world before the curse hit, so maybe your parents are in Storybrooke" the boy explained the theory he'd been thinking of the whole journey to the airport.

Rose felt a little dip in the pit of her stomach, the boy and blond didn't know her parents were right beside her. "Maybe" she mumbled.

"We could search for them when we get home" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

Emma sensed that her friend was feeling a little bit uncomfortable under her son's scrutiny "Hey kid why don't we get something to eat" she suggested, the eleven year old excitedly jumped up from his seat and led his mother in the direction of the food court.

"You okay?" Belle asked her daughter once they were alone.

Rose nodded "When can we tell people I'm your daughter?" she asked her parents who sat beside her. Belle turned her head to look at Rumple. Rose just wanted Emma and Henry to stop looking at her like she was some lost soul that they needed to help. she didn't need help, she knew who she was, who her parents were and was happy to be their child. Why couldn't Belle and Gold be as open and Snow and Charming.

The older brunet turned to Rose and leant across, taking her daughters hand in her own "How about when we find Bae, we get all that settled" She suggested. Both Gold and Rose nodded, it sounded fair.

It only then just hit Rose that if they were successful in finding Baelfire, he would be her brother. In the space of a few months, she went from being an orphan with only Emma as her surrogate sister to finding her parents and perhaps a brother, well a half brother.

The tannoy over head spoke "The next flight to New York City will be boarding in ten minutes"

Rose looked at her father and gave him a confident smile "Baelfire here we come" she mumbled before Belle pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

...C\_'/...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, as always comments and suggestions always welcome**

**-Oh My Gold**


	4. Chapter 4

New York city was far from the quiet town Rumple, Belle and Henry had grown used to. Henry was still flying off the mix of adrenaline and sugar from their flight to the big city. Looking behind her at her parents, Rose could feel that her parents were still a little shaken from the airport ordeal. The couple had secretly held hands for the majority of the flight and most of the cab journey to the apartment they found themselves outside.

It wasn't hard to notice that Belle and Henry were captured by the big lights, signs and the rushing traffic that passed them as they walked the short distance to an apartment building. Both had wide eyes and smiles as their head spun almost three hundred and sixty degrees just trying to soak the whole atmosphere in. Meanwhile Gold looked oddly like he was going to puke on his expensive shoes out of pure unease and nervousness that came from what they were about to do.

"You sure this is where he lives?" Rose as she came to stand beside the blond, a sickness pooling in her stomach, in a matter of moments she might be meeting her half brother. It would finally cement the fact she wasn't alone.

Emma sighed "Yes I am sure, tracking people's what I do" she reminded her friend.

"Of course" The brunet nodded before turning to her parents "Emma say's he lives in one of these apartments" she explained. Belle squeezed Rumples hand once more, trying to give him the strength he needed to complete the final part of their life long mission.

The group of five squeezed into the lobby area of the building. Emma scanned the intercom system trying to find a name, Henry and Gold did the same while Belle and Rose stood at the back.

"No Baelfire here" Henry side, sounding defeated.

"It's not much of an alias kid" Emma gave her son a small smile before turning to Gold "Do any of these names mean anything to you?" she asked him.

Steadying his hand on his cane, Gold hunched slightly and squinted his eyes to read every name in detail. Not wanting to miss anything that could be a clue "No" Gold shook his head, sounding just as defeated as Henry. "Damn" he cursed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Belle moved forward to comfort her husband "He could still be here" she assured him, hoping to be his light in this dark moment as he told her she so often had been in the past. "I mean that one doesn't have a name" She pointed to apartment 407.

"It's probably vacant" Gold sighed.

Rose became a little fed up, they'd all come so far, concurred so much, lost so much time. Just to get to this point and give up. She pushed her way through the group "We'll never know unless we try" she then hit the call button and waited for an answer, she felt everyone around her holding their breath.

"Hello" A deep male voice came through the intercom.

"Hey, I have a fed ex package for 407" she told the person on the other end casually.

They all waited by got no response, they weren't going to be buzzed up. After a few moments they all heard a noise above, as if someone was running along the fire escape.

"He's running" Emma looked at the others confused before they all rushed out of the building and onto the street. Once outside they saw a hooded figure jump the last few steps of the fire escape and run down the street.

Gold's heart was beating so fast it was a good thing it didn't fall out of his chest, "Rose...Emma...I can't run" was all he managed to exclaim.

At that moment Rose turned to her father and said "We'll get him" she said before moving to whisper in his ear "Papa" then in a blink she and the blond were gone, leaving Belle and Henry wondering what it was that Rose had said to make Gold smile ever so slightly.

...

Rose had never been very athletic in school so she was very surprised that she could run as fast as she could considering. Emma and the person she hoped was Baelfire weren't too far off in the distance, she hoped she could keep the promise she'd made to her father. She didn't want to let him down so early in their relationship so that he would hate her for the rest of her life.

This guy really didn't want to be caught, he weaved off and on of the pavement, even made them cross the busy traffic sending horns blaring in their ear drums. If this person wasn't Baelfire, what reason would he have to run?

A had Rose could see a parade of shops with all different alley ways to choose to go down, she saw the mystery man go down one and Emma went down another in the hopes of cutting him off at some point, Rose decided to follow him down the path he chose so she could keep eyes on him.

Soon Rose's legs and feet began to ache, slowing her just a little, her chest tightened making it hard for her to breath but she wouldn't, couldn't let her father down. Luckily it didn't take long for a blur of blond to crash into the running man making them skid to the floor, Rose was sure that both would have bruises in the morning.

The young brunet skid to a holt just as the man's hood fell from his head. It was the last thing man she ever expected to see, someone she was sure Emma never wanted to see again. "Neal" Emma gasped, her voice and face shocked.

"Emma" Neal gave the blond an almost cheeky grin as they both scrambled to their feet, both feeling very unsure of themselves.

Rose came to Emma's side offering her a shoulder to lean on until her feet stopped feeling like jelly.

Neal shook his head in almost disbelief "Rose" he sounded more surprised to see her than Emma. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

Emma found herself unable to talk, still in some state of sort of shock so Rose decided to answer after catching her breath "We came to get you" she explained.

The man looked confused "Why?" he asked, it was then that Rose noticed it, the resemblance between him and their father, how all three shared the same dark shade of brown eyes.

"We're here with your father" Emma almost spat at him before turning away from him to collect herself for a moment.

Neal was lost for words "My...Fa...Father...Who..?" he asked hoping that the two women wouldn't tell him the name he feared to hear.

"Gold, are you Gold's son?" Emma asked turning to face him, anger still filling her voice.

"Who's Gold?" Neal asked, his voice full on confusion, he looked from Rose to Emma and then back again.

Rose sighed "Rumplestiltskin, are you his son?" she asked, almost not hoping he was Baelfire, because if he was everything was about to get a hell lot more complicated.

"What the hell?!" he almost yelled "Why would you bring him here?" he exclaimed.

Emma pushed herself away from Rose, "No you don't get to be Angry, are we being played?" she asked motioning to herself and the brunet "Did you know who I was...Where I was from?" she asked, her breath coming in small pants.

"If I had a would have stayed away from you!" Neal tried to defend himself "I spent a lifetime trying to get away from all that crap"

"Is that why you let me go to prison for you?" Emma asked him, making not only Neal but also Rose feel like they'd been stabbed by a knife in the chest, it was a dark time in all their lives that they'd liked to forget.

"I met a friend of yours, August, he said I had to stay away" The brunet man explained.

"You did it because Pinocchio told you to" The blond scoffed before shaking her head.

Rose chose this opportunity to but in "Guys, we have to go" she told them. Emma and Neal turned to face her, "Gold's waiting" she reminded them.

"I'm not going with you" Neal told them both. Almost laughing at the fact they thought he would.

Rose was a little taken aback by this, he wouldn't even give their father a chance. "You have to?" she told him.

Neal looked at the brunet who he'd once called friend like she was a piece of dirt and she didn't like it one bit "Why the hell do you care?" he almost snarled.

In that moment the brunet remembered that neither Neal or Emma knew that she was Gold and Belle's daughter, that she was Neal/Balefire's half sister, so it wouldn't make sense as to why she cared so much.

"Well I..." Rose stuttered "I made a deal with your father I would bring you to him" she explained "I just want to hold up my end of the bargain" she added with a small smile.

"You made a deal with him?...why?" the man asked, knowing making deals with his father was the worst thing anyone could do.

Rose decided to avoid the question "Just give him a chance, five minutes tops" she suggested.

After a few moments Neal relented, "Five minutes, but only because I've seen what he does to people who break deals" he grumbled, reminding Rose of a time when they'd been friends.

A few minutes later they arrived outside the apartment block, Neal barely recognised his father, his last memories of him had been of a green almost scaly monster, but now, now he was back to looking like the humble spinner he'd once been. Though what shocked him more was the stunning brunet women who was holding his fathers hand.

She couldn't have looked more than twenty eight or so, she had long brunet curls and beautiful blue eyes, why would a beauty such like that want to be with his father.

"Bae" Rumple almost breathed as he took in the sight of his son all grown up. thankfully he'd inherited Milah's good looks, and just like Rose he'd inherited his dark eyes. "I'm so sorry...I...So...sorry" he spoke, for once his voice shaky. It made Both Belle and Rose's heart break.

"Why don't we go inside" Bae suggested. Motioning for the group to follow him up to his apartment. Gold followed first, then Belle and Rose, then Emma and Henry.

Once they were inside the apartment, everyone seemed a little more relaxed, "Can I get anyone anything?" Neal asked, feeling nervous, knowing he was going to have to face his father at some point.

Everyone shook their heads, meanwhile Emma and Rose spotted a familiar looking dream catcher hooked above the window, perhaps Neal cared about them both more than he let on.

Neal then noticed the young boy that had walked into the room beside Emma , he turned to the brunet beauty and boy "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you two?" he asked.

Belle still couldn't believe that this was the step son she'd waited so many years to meet "Well, I'm Belle" she told him, looking at Rumple who gave her a small nod of encouragement "I'm your step mother" she explained.

"My what?" he almost spluttered. He hoped that it didn't mean the little boy was his step brother or something.

"She's my wife" Rumple explained. He'd always thought that Baelfire would love Belle, perhaps he would warm to her more once they got to know one another.

"Okay" Bae sighed before he turned to face the kid "So who are you?" he asked.

Henry stood in front of his mother, Emma put her hands on her son's shoulders "This is my son Henry" the blond explained.

"You have a son" Neal couldn't believe Emma really had forgotten about him and moved on. But I mean the kid looked ten, maybe Eleven, and how long was she in prison. He couldn't be... "How old are you kid?".

"Eleven" Henry answered honestly making Emma cringe. knowing they would put two and two together.

"Is he mine?" Neal asked Emma, the blond started to stutter.

"Wait do you know each other?" Rumple asked, his head reeling from the fact that all this time Henry had been his grandson. Meanwhile Belle couldn't believe she was possibly a grandmother when she'd barely been a mother. Rose couldn't help but smile at the idea that Henry was her nephew and that Emma had sort of been her sister all this time.

""Yes" Emma replied to Neal "Henry's your son"

"So you do know each other!" Rumple almost roared, feeling like no one was listening to him.

"I..." Neal barely had time to respond as the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" A male British accent called through the apartment stunning everyone into silence. Moments later a tall man, with short dark hair, all spike up into different directions, his dark facial hair and eyes made his handsome face even more attractive. He wore a light blue shirt that was untucked at the waist and the first button un done and dark jeans that were covered in what looked like flour.

The strangers eyes grew wide as he sore his flat mate had a lot of company, his eyes scanned the group, he didn't recognise anyone at first but then he set his eyes on one of the women who stood by the window and he could never forget her face "Rose" he smiled.

"Logan" Rose could barely breath, she had been sure she'd never see him again

...C\_'/...

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of thanks to It'sSoRonksItsRight for helping me create Logan. If you'd like to know what Me and It'sSoRonksItsRight think he would look like it's kind of a cross between Andrew Lee Potts and Matt Long. anyway hope you like, please review with comments and suggestions. -OhMyGold**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_"Yes" Emma replied to Neal "Henry's your son"..._

_Moments later a tall man, with short dark hair, all spike up into different directions, his dark facial hair and eyes made his handsome face even more attractive. He wore a light blue shirt that was un-tucked at the waist, and the first button un-done, and dark jeans that were covered in what looked like flour._

_The stranger's eyes grew wide as he saw that his flatmate had a lot of company. His eyes scanned the group. He didn't recognise anyone at first but then he set his eyes on one of the women who stood by the window. He could never forget her face; "Rose?" He smiled._

_"Logan," Rose could barely breath; she had been sure she'd never see him again..._

_Now:_

At that moment everything came too much for the eleven year old; it seemed that Emma was not better than Regina, that his father was alive, his father was Baelfire , and his grandfather was Rumplestiltskin.

Henry did what came naturally to his family; he ran. He made his way to the window, pushed it open and climbed out onto the fire escape. He sat on one of the cold metal steps, and enjoyed the sound of the noisy traffic rather than the sound of people arguing.

Inside all of the adults stood staring at one another; no one sure of what to say. Logan decided to break the silence first; "so Neal, why is Rumplestiltskin in our living room?" He asked.

"Uhhh;" Neal began but was cut off by Rumple himself.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked, wishing he had the power to change this 'Logan' into a snail.

"Ah;" Logan nodded. "If I explain I don't think Rose or Emma will understand;" he motioned to the women who still stood by the window. The blond looked out at her son who was still brooding on the fire escape, while Rose looked down at her shoes; ready to puke.

Rose took a breath before her gaze met Logan's; "Emma's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, I think we'll understand;" she gave him a small smile. Could he too of really been from the enchanted forest, did he have a past with her father, her family, did she really want to hear it? She figured she had no choice.

"Okay;" Logan turned from the brunet to face Rumple and Belle. "I lived in the village not far from the Dark Castle, my mother and father ran the bakers you frequented;" he explained, both Belle and Rumple remembered the baker and his wife , who often mentioned their son who had gone missing years ago when he was a teen and had never been seen since.

"I remember;" Belle smiled at him sweetly, encouraging him to continue.

Logan couldn't help but notice all of a sudden how the women on The Dark One's arm had the same striking features as Rose. He cleared his throat as he got rid of the thought before continuing; "I was adopted as a baby you see, my parents often told me of how my birth parents gave me in trade of money to The Dark One and he gave me to them in an exchange for a loaf of bread;" he turned to look at Rumple.

"Rumple;" Belle almost sobbed at the sweetness of the story; a lump forming in everyone throats.

"Any parent willing to give away their child, doesn't deserve to ever be a parent in the first place;" he insisted; he'd helped many babies find loving homes in the past. The old sorcerer looked at Bae for a moment before giving Rose a secret look, he wouldn't trade his children for anything, no matter how brief his time with them growing up had been.

"Anyway, despite how much I love my parents and they me, I still felt lost, one night, I was drawn out into the darkness by the pied piper;" Logan explained.

"Pan;" Rumple mumbled, Belle squeezed her husband's hand knowing the significance of the name.

"I was kidnapped and taken to Neverland and became a lost boy;" the baker continued.

"Wait, Peter Pan wouldn't kidnap anyone;" Emma piped up at that moment.

"The real Peter Pan is a lot different than the one J.M,Barrie wrote about;" Bae told her with an almost stern expression, he hoped that Emma would never have to meet him. "That's where we met;" Bae continued for his friend. "We escaped together and have been friend's ever since;" he wrapped it up.

"It still doesn't explain how you four know each other;" Belle asked.

Neal looked at Emma and smiled but the blond did anything but. "We met when Emma broke into my car;" he explained.

"Hey, you'd already stolen it!" The blond almost yelled at him.

Belle couldn't help but smile into her husband's shoulder; it sounded like a beautiful start to a love story. She could see that what Emma and Bae had was worth fighting for; she just hoped that they would, if not for their own sake, but for Henry's.

"Then the four of us just became friends;" Logan added. "Until Neal got Emma thrown into prison;" he mumbled before moving over to the women who'd once been his friends, hugging them both, perhaps hugging Rose a little but longer than necessary, but he couldn't help it, he'd loved her for so long. "So good to see you;" he told them both.

"Why don't I make some tea?" Belle decided; hoping that it might give Baelfire and his father a chance to talk.

"I'll help;" Rose suggested following her mother into the kitchen. "So we're all just one big happy family then!" she almost laughed when she was sure they were safely out of ear shot.

"I suppose we are;" Belle sighed as she tried to find tea bags. She stopped after a couple of moments to face her daughter; "so what happened between you and Logan?"

"Uhhh;" Rose stuttered, her face going bright red; "I..." She shook her head, she couldn't have this conversation with her mother.

"Oh come on, we were friends before mother and daughter;" Belle reminded Rose of their time under the curse.

The younger brunet bit her lip; "okay...We may have had a thing..." She explained, Belle nodded for her daughter to continue. "The night Emma got thrown into prison and Neal disappeared, we went to each other..."

"And?" Belle asked.

"I may have left while he was cooking me breakfast;" Rose almost cringed.

"Why?" Belle almost whined, Logan was a very attractive man and seemed very interested in her daughter.

Rose shrugged "It was a mistake...I mean I'd always liked him but we'd both lost our best friends and it wasn't real...just comfort."

"Then why would he make you breakfast?" Belle asked, raising her eyebrows at her daughter. "I think he liked you too, probably still does."

"You can't tell that!" Rose exclaimed; the older women's words causing knots to form in her stomach.

Belle smiled at her; "he looks at you like your father looks at me...and he's my true love." With that the brunet turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile Emma had decided to talk to Henry, so Bae decided to talk to his father privately.

"Bae..." Rumple began but his son cut him off.

"Papa;" Bae gave his father a small smile. "I was mad for a long time;" he began to explain. "But Logan told me how you helped him, how you gave him a better life;" he continued. "It made me realise how there was still goodness inside of you, even after I got lost."

"I've always had it Bae, you, Belle, and..." Rumple had to stop himself from mentioning Rose. "You're my light; you make me want to be a better man, to go back to the spinner I was." Tears rimmed his eyes; "I've waited all these years to say I'm sorry son and I love you and it just doesn't seem to be enough;" he concluded.

"It's a start;" Bae smiled at his father before they embraced. They broke apart after a few moments. "So I have a step mother;" he grinned at Rumple, "Did you win her in a deal?" His son mockingly laughed.

"Something like that;" the men turned to see Belle not standing too far from them with a smile on her own face. Bae then learnt the original tale of how the Beauty fell in love with the Beast.

...C\_'/...

"You find the tea?" Logan asked Rose almost nervously as he entered the small kitchen space.

"Uh...No;" Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest in defence; not wanting the man to get too close, physically and mentally.

"Didn't think you would; tea reminds Neal too much of his father." Logan explained, his brown eyes still not meeting Rose's. He's always been attracted to her, at first he'd thought it was because Emma and Neal had been in a relationship that his mind just told him that it would be easy for him and Rose to be the same but it had developed into more. Rose was beautiful, smart, funny. She seemed to be the only person that understood him, that could have an intelligent, comfortable conversation with. Then they'd slept together after Neal and Emma had disappeared, he'd thought it could be the start of something beautiful, but his bubble had burst when by the time the bacon was done, she'd slipped out with as much as a word.

"Of course" Rose nodded before deciding to clean the air "Look about the night after Emma..." she began to explain.

"It's fine" Logan almost laughed at her, brushing off the awkwardness "You didn't feel the same...I understand"

It almost felt like an arrow threw the heart, he had liked her for real. "No...I..." she began to protest but once again Logan interrupted her.

"Maybe one day, I'll make you that breakfast" he gave her a sweet almost sexy smile.

"I'll try not to walk out this time" Rose retorted making them both laugh. Maybe this could work she thought, Logan leant forward and brushed a beautiful stray brown curl from her face, caressing her cheek lightly.

"Hey guys!" Henry burst in from the kitchen, his mood obviously being changed "Neal wants to take us to this great pizza place" he grinned, not realising he'd interrupted something.

"That's great kid" Logan gave the eleven year old a small smile as he backed away from Rose, "come on, you'll love the pizza" He led the boy out of the kitchen and rose follow, everyone re grouped in the living area, the air a lot less tense than it had been moments ago.

"Everyone good with pizza?" Baelfire/Neal asked and everyone nodded before they left the apartment.

The walk took a little longer than expected, the elevator was broken and Rumples ankle hurt more than ever with all the walking that had happened over the past days, but with Belle at his side they made it to the bottom of the stairs where everyone waited for them and Neal was checking to see if they had any mail.

"Everyone here, lets go" Henry said excitedly before opening the door, as he did a dark figure walked in causing Henry to tumble back into Neal's arms. Rumple, Neal and Rose recognised him immediately. Well it wasn't often you met a man with one hand.

"Hook" Rumple almost grimaced.

"Crocodile" Hook greeted his old foe with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" the older man asked him, standing in front of Belle in case hook was about to try anything, he wouldn't let Belle pay the price for what he'd done in the past.

Hook looked around at all the people in the room before training his eyes on Rumple once more "How do you think Cora got to Storybrooke, the Jolly Rodger of course" he explained.

"Cora's in Storybrooke?" Belle asked Rumple quietly, he lifted his hand to tell her that they could and would discuss it later.

"Why would you bring her to Storybrooke?" Rumple asked, feigning innocence, knowing the pirate wanted nothing more than to gut him like a fish, especially in front of his loved ones.

"She wanted to see her daughter and she told me that you planned to leave the little town and when you did you would be powerless" Hook explained before lifting his hook "I was going to take your little wife from you but you're in my way" Belle gripped Rumples shoulder trying to move him out of the way an take the brunt force of the hook but instead something else happened.

In less than a blink of an eye Rose stepped in front of her parents, Hook's hook lodged itself in her chest. Her eyes grew wide at the painful sensation, she looked at her parents with painful eyes before falling into darkness.

"Noooo!" Hook roared, he wouldn't fail again, he was about to take a swing at Rumple and Belle when he got a face full of Logan's fist, hook fell hitting the wall, sending him to into darkness. Logan picked up the pirate effortlessly and took him down a corridor, presumably to a cupboard or something.

Rose's unconscious body lay on the ground, blood seeping from her chest, Emma came to her friends side in moments checking her pulse and trying to see if she could wake up. The brunets eyes flew open and met Emma's "Why would you do that?" the blond asked, her voice full of worry.

"Wouldn't you do the same for your parents?" Rose coughed before closing her eyes and opening them again, this time looking at Belle and Rumple, both were almost in tears.

"Your parents..." Emma looked at the beauty and beast "Your her parents!" She almost yelled at them in disbelief.

"Yes" Belle sobbed, falling to her knees beside her daughter, taking Rose's hand in her own.

"Dreamshade" Was Rumple's only reply, he motioned to Rose's wound and the black powder surrounding it. "If we don't get her to my shop, in Storybrooke soon, she will die" he told them all, knowing the antidote that could stop the poison.

Logan returned without Hook, he'd caught the end of the what Rumplestiltskin had said and without much warning, scooped up Rose into his arms just as effortlessly as he'd picked up hooks, only this time he was a lot gentler. "We better get going then" he told them all as Rose groaned and writhed in pain in his arms.

"How are we suppose to get there in time?" Belle asked as Rumple helped her to her feet.

Logan turned to Neal and grinned "Do you still remember how to drive the Jolly Rodger?"

"I could never forget" Neal replied with the same grin.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_Rumplestiltskin couldn't sleep, being the dark one did that to him. His lack of sleep never effected him, he just spun instead. _

_Spinning. Not only did it bring him back to simpler times. When he was a boy, surrounded by the two women who took him in after his father went away before the darkness consumed him, before he knew the pain of losing his child._

_The simple turning of the wheel soothed him, kept his mind at bay, kept his dark heart from consuming him in the night. Tonight was not like that though. The motion and light squeak of the wheel could not rid his thoughts. perhaps it was because they were not entirely dark thoughts._

_It was a mixture, anxiety, excitement and worry, lots of worry. _

_Familiar hands found their way to his shoulder, giving them a light squeeze, "You spin too much" her voice sent a shiver down his spine, it always had, it always would do._

_"Couldn't sleep" Rumple told his wife in an uncharacteristic tone as he turned to look at her, she stood in her light blue silk night dress, the light from the moon illuminating her like an angel in their castle._

_"Something on your mind?" Belle asked as her husband led her the short distance to the sofa that she often sat on to read as he spun in the evenings. They sat next to one another, she rested her head against his shoulder as he ran a hand up and down her back in soothing circles._

_"Nothing that more spinning won't help me forget" he half quipped, pressing a kiss to her forehead, hoping that she would soon go back to bed and get to the rest she much needed. _

_He watched at his wife as she closed her eyes for a moment before wincing a little, hoping that he would not noticed._

_"Something the matter sweetheart?" Rumple asked reaching for her._

_"I am fine" Belle gave her husband a small smile before taking his spare hand in hers "Our little girl is restless tonight it seems" she almost grinned as she brought his hand to her very pregnant stomach so he could feel their baby kick._

_This is what troubled him, if he wanted to find his son, he now not only had found his true love whom he had not ever thought possible to meet but also she now was expecting their child, how could he cast the curse now, there was so much he loved, a new plan it seems had to be put into motion._

_"How do you know it is a girl?" he asked her, not minding what they had, though a girl that looked just like her mother did sound pretty good._

_"Mothers intuition" Belle grinned before kissing her husbands cheek, then nose, then chin "mmm I've been thinking of a name" she confessed after a moment, he nodded gently, telling her continue. "I was thinking of Rose" _

_Rumple's featured softened at the name "Beautiful" and he was sure the girl would be as beautiful as her mother._

He woke with a start, after a few moments he realised it hadn't been a dream but a memory, one which till this day he still held dear. Looking around at his surroundings Gold found he was still on the Jolly Rodger, he had fallen asleep in a chair one the lower deck of the ship, opposite him his daughter lay dying in a bed, his wife kneeled at her side. They held hands

This wasn't part of the plan, he didn't want this to happen. He should have seen this coming, he could feel his heart breaking, chipping away.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to stay strong, strong not only to keep up his appearance but because the person he usually depended on when he fell apart had done that right in front of him.

His wife was usually so strong, always the calm in the storm, so it was his time to not be the coward but to be her rock. Shaking his head, he didn't want to lose his daughter because he found his son.

There came a soft knock on the cabin door, "Come in" Gold spoke as Belle lifted herself from her knees but still held Rose's hand.

The door opened with a squeak and Emma walked in, "I wondered if you guys wanted a break, Neal said it wont be long until we arrive in Storybrooke"

Gold went to his wife, "Come on sweetheart, lets get some air" he encouraged.

"We can't leave her" Belle's grip on her daughters hand tightened.

"I'll be fine" Rose's voice. Rough and hoarse. The three turned to find that the young brunet was awake. Belle was at her daughters side in an instant.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She brushed, roses hair out of her face then dabbed more of the blood from Rose's open wound.

"I'll be fine, go get some air?" Rose assured her mother, she noticed that the beauty that was her mother was paler than usual and had bags under her eyes.

Belle nodded before pressing a kiss to the brunets forehead then took the hand that her husband offered. The older women then turned to the blond "We'll be up on deck if you need us" she told her and Emma nodded.

Once her parents were gone Rose spoke to her friend "I'm sorry" she spoke, her voice ruff and full of pain.

Emma pulled the chair that Gold had been occupying and pulled it across the cabin so that it sat beside the bed her sick friend occupied. "It's okay" the blond told her "Just wish you would have told me"

Rose sighed "Are you telling me that you wouldn't have judged me?" she asked "Are you telling me you don't judge what you've heard about my father?"

"Rose, he didn't raise you, your nothing to do with him, just his blood" Emma old her, her parents had warned her about Gold and Belle, she'd heard how they'd treated everyone before the curse, she couldn't believe that Rose, who was the nicest person she knew.

Rose was offended, her parents had done nothing wrong, they'd told her all that they'd done and from where she sat the deals they'd made had only been so that they could be reunited with Baelfire, so they could fix the mistake that Rumple had made hundreds of years ago.

"but they are part of me Emma" Rose tried and failed to sit up in the bed she was laying in. "And i'm not ashamed about who they are, what they've done, even my father"

"Rose, he's the dark one" Emma almost shrieked "He's the darkest being ever" she reminded her friend.

"I don't care, he told me the truth when no one else would" Rose told her before groaning in pain as the poison continued to run through her veins. "Just because your parents are Snow White and prince charming, doesn't mean you can judge my parents, haven't you seen that there's no good and bad just your side and theirs" Rose continued before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, the pain becoming almost too much to bear.

While Emma and Rose continued Belle and Gold stood up on the deck, looking over the sea and taking a deep breath of the salty, fresh air.

"Belle..." Gold began as he brushed his hand on hers that rested on the railing she held. "There's something I should have told you many...many years ago" he continued.

The beauty turned to face her husband, blue eyes locked on to brown "What is it?" she asked, her voice full of worry "Rumple you can tell me anything" she assured him.

"It's Rose...I...she...She has powers" He admitted.

"But...She...You..." Belle shook her head, Rumple had never said anything, Belle had assumed because she was just a normal person, that Rose would be as well.

"I felt it when she was born" he admitted "And I felt it in Storybrooke" he added before looking down at his feet.

"What else is there?" Belle asked feeling that her husband was holding something back.

She watched as he took a deep breath "I fear she is far more powerful than even me" he admitted.

"But how can that be?" Belle asked, staggered at all the information she was being told.

"She's a spawn of the dark one, that comes with its own price but she's also a product of our true love?" he admitted.

Belle's heart warmed at the thought of the power of their true love then her heart dropped "She doesn't know does she?" Gold shook his head "You have to tell her, you have to guide her". she continued.

"I don't know how" Rumple admitted weakly, looking to his wife for strength.

"Were almost in Storybrooke" Bae's voice boomed from the other end of the ship where he sat at wheel.

...

Just over twenty minutes later and everyone was getting off of the ship at the harbour. "Grandma, Grandpa" Henry ran to his grandparents that waited for him.

"Henry, how was your adventure?" David asked, still finding the name of Grandpa a little strange.

"My dad showed me how to steer the ship and Rose told us that Gold and Izzy are her parents" he spoke really quickly, his grandparents had a hard time keeping up.

"Where do you want her?" Logan called over his shoulder to Gold and Belle as they walked off the ship and he carried Rose once again in his arms.

"Take her to my shop. there's a bed in the back and I can work on the potion there" Gold ordered.

"We'll take her in my truck" David suggested as he lead the stranger who held rose to his brown truck that was parked just around the corner.

Baelfire came up beside his father and step mother "She'll be fine" he tried to assure them "If there's anyone that can cure her, papa, its you" he tapped his father's shoulder gently.

"I'll try my best" Gold assured his son, he wouldn't rest until Rose was safe, alive and breathing with no looming threat.

Mary Margaret stepped forward to speak to Belle and Gold "There's something you must know...Cora's here"

"We know" Belle told her old friend "She wants Regina" Belle added.

The raven haired women bit her lip "she's after something else" she told them, her voice dark and worried "She's after a dagger that belongs to you" she looked at Gold.

"No" Belle spoke, feeling sick, she couldn't begin to imagine how her husband felt, she gripped his hand to assure him she was with him the whole time.

"Is it important?" Snow asked, her voice full of worry.

"Nothing we can't handle" Belle assured her friend before turning to her husband "I'll meet you at the shop" she suggested.

"Belle I..." Rumple began but the glare from his wife stopped him from speaking "Just please be careful" he uncharacteristically begged.

"Forever" the brunet beauty mumbled against his lips before kissing them quickly a rushed 'I love you' died on their lips before the former princess walked quickly in the direction of the woods.

"I'll go with her" Snow told Rumple before quickly catching up with the brunet.

Gold was then left with Emma, Baelfire and Henry, the family of three stood staring at him "I'm going to my shop to make the antidote" he explained.

"We'll come join you once Henry is safe with Ruby" Emma suggested and everyone nodded in agreement before going off in their separate ways.

...

"You really didn't have to come with me" Belle told Snow as they trekked through the forest.

Snow took a deep breath "I'm just grateful to get away for a while, especially from David, ever since the cruse broke he doesn't like to leave me alone for a minute" she almost complained "I mean you must feel the same about Rumplestiltskin" she continued.

Belle couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips at the thought of her true love, "I don't think I could ever be sick of Rumple's company, we spent so many years apart now were finally together, finally have Baelfire and Rose, we can be the family we've always wanted" she continued in a wistful manner.

"I've never really pictured Gold as a family man" Snow countered. "Always seemed to heartless and selfish to care for others.

Belle sighed, of course with the name of the dark one looming over his head, he could never be thought of as loving and kind man. "You don't know him like I know him" Belle gave her friend a mostly fake smile before stopping by a tree, a tree where at the bottom a single Rose bloomed, a symbol, their symbol.

"Oh trust me my dear, I know him better than you think" Snow chimed.

Belle turned to her friend "Mary, what do you mean , I..." the girl stopped talking a took a step back "Your not Mary Margaret are you?" she stated more than asked.

Before her eyes, in a cloud or red smoke, gone was the pale faced beauty and was replaced with the queen of hearts herself.

"Cora" Belle almost spat the women's name, the women who drove Rumple more into the darkness, a women who'd played with his delicate heart making him believe that no one could ever love him.

"Smart girl, Rumple really does love you for more than your looks" the women snickered "But you weren't quite smart enough" she added.

Belle moved to stand in front of the Rose, hoping the Queen hadn't noticed it. "You led me straight to what I want" Cora told her but the beauty wouldn't budge.

"I won't let you control him" Belle yelled at her "I won't let you abuse him, his power"

"Such a shame you can't stop me" Cora waved her hand and Belle fell, smacking her head on a rock, knocking the lady of the dark castle out cold.

From the shadows another figure emerged "Nicely done mother" Regina smiled as she looked upon Rumple's wife and Cora pulled the Rose from the ground pulling the dagger out with it.

"Take her with us" Cora motion to the motionless body "She may prove useful" she continued before sending the Rose away in a puff of smoke then the three people disappeared too.

Meanwhile in his shop Rumple had almost completed the antidote, he just needed a drop of Rose's hair and he would be done, he turned to retrieve the hair from his daughters sleeping head when something appeared on the table sending a shiver down his spine.

The rose he'd planted to mark where the dagger had been kept, attached to it was Belle's Rose broach, a symbol if his protection. Cora had her, that was the only explanation.

"Belle" he name died on his lip with a sob.

...

**Thank you for all who have reviewed an read this far, I'm hoping you all still like this. Special thanks to Imusicluver23 for all your support and kind words, hope this was worth the wait.**

**-Oh My Gold**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Baelfire asked coming up behind his father. Rumple had stopped working on the potion to cure Rose, he shouldn't have stopped, something was wrong. Bae moved around the table and saw his father was holding a Rose and what looked like a Rose broach.

"Belle" the words passed his father's lips almost in a sob. "Cora has her" His father spoke, his voice showing how weak and broken he was, blinking back tears Rumple continued "She also had my dagger.

"How do you know?" Rumple showed his son the flower and broach.

"These mean she has her" Rumple told him just as Snow and Charming came running into the shop.

"Cora has Belle" Snow rushed out the words in an almost jumble , her voice just as jumbled as her staggering limp. It was then the father and son noticed that the women known as the fairest of them all look very far from it. Her face was flecked with dirt, her lip split with a slight dribble of blood and a large cut right above her eyebrow.

"What happened?" Rumple asked in his usual demanding manor.

Tears welled in the young women's eyes "I don't know" she confessed "I was following Belle towards the forest when Cora and Regina appeared and used a spell to knock me out and when I...I came too Belle was gone" Snow sighed "I'm so sorry...It's my fault" she shook her head.

"Papa...does that mean Cora has your dagger?" Bae turned to look at his father with familiar big brown eyes.

Dread pooled in Rumples dark heart, his biggest fear was being realised, the women who had only loved him for the power now controlled him. "I...I..." he found himself stuttering. He was so overwhelmed, he felt like he was falling into a pit of despair. usually Belle would be the light that pulled him through but she wasn't here so he kept falling.

"Papa, is there anything you can do to stop her?" Bae asked putting an arm on his father's shoulder.

Rumple shook his head, "I'm sorry son, I can already feel the pull of the dagger" he could hear it calling to him, something that made him feel sick and excited all at once. Taking a breath he continued to talk "R...Rose...give her the potion...she's the only one powerful enough to stop me and save Belle" he trusted his son, with everything he had.

"But...I..." Neal didn't understand what his father was saying, what power did Rose posses? What did she have to do?

"I'm so sorry Bae" Rumple mumbled before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

The dark one closed his eyes as he travelled through the magical vortex, fearing what it was that would be greeting him on the other side.

A few moments later the imp found himself kneeling on the ground at someone's feet. He dared not look up, afraid of who he would see.

"Rise dark one" a familiar voice spoke. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes mistress" he found himself mumbling as he stood to his legs. finally he looked around. He was in the clock tower above the library.

Cora stood by the clock face, his dagger held firmly in her grip and she had a determined look on her face. Regina stood by the clock mechanism, holding Belle in her grip. His loved looked limp, a slight smudge of dried blood marred her forehead, her eyes were shut, she could be sleeping.

"What do you want Cora?" Rumple almost spat her name.

The evil witch began to circle him much like a lion stalking her pay. "Now...Now Rumple...You know what I want...What I've always wanted" she said, running her hands across his dagger, in a way that made him shudder, she stopped when she was millimetres from his ear. Her breath was hot against his skin, sending Goosebumps across his skin "Power" she whispered.

"Then kill me, take the power of the dark one for yourself" He told her, knowing that even if she did so Rose would realise her powers and beat her, Cora would be no match.

"Oh No my dear" Cora grinned "For all the pain and suffering you've caused, you deserve some of your own" she told him with a wicked grin "Starting with your darling wife" she almost cackled.

"Kill her" Cora pointed to his one saving grace, his bright beacon in the darkness , she told him to do it, the dagger told him to do it. Rumplestiltskin was going to have to kill Belle, he had no choice.

...C\_'/...

"What are we going to do?" Charming asked Baelfire, he didn't trust the man he'd only just met.

"We do as my father said, give Rose the potion" He said ever being the headstrong man he'd always been, he grabbed the bottle with the shimmering potion that his father had been working on off of the table and made his way through the curtain to where Rose lay motionless on the cot.

Emma pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on "What's going on?" she asked, seeing her mother's appearance.

"I'll explain once Rose is awake" Bae told her moving towards his sister.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed , one of Rose's hands in his, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb. He hadn't left her side the whole time, he wouldn't, he couldn't. "You've got the potion?" He asked, his eyes flooding with hope as he looked at his friend.

"Yup, we need to wake her up to drink it" Bae told his friend and took a step towards Rose, he reached out and shook her shoulder lightly. "Rose, wake up...we need you" He told her softly, he still couldn't believe that they were brother and sister, that he hadn't been alone in the world really, he had had family near him all these years.

"Logan" Rose mumbled looking at the man who still held her hands and sat at the end of the bed, he looked like he hadn't moved since she'd fallen asleep earlier.

"I'm here" he told her, lifting her blood soaked hands to his lips and kissing them gently. "The potions ready" he told her, motioning to Baelfire who was holding the bottle of shiny purple liquid to her.

Rose took it hesitantly, she took a deep breath to ease the pain as she tried to sit up, both Logan and Bae helping her sit properly. She hoped the potion would work, that her life wouldn't just as she found her family, just as her life was about to get interesting.

As she drank the liquid it almost felt like it was setting fire to her insides like taking a good swig of alcohol, the burn soon faded and numbed her chest instead, the place where she had been bleeding out. It felt almost like she was being given a new lease of life again, like she could breath.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her, seeing how wide her pupils had dilated, how her breathing seemed heavier.

"I'm fine" Rose broke out into a grin, she laughed before moving her hands to her chest, there was a blood soaked t-shirt but no wound, it was completely healed. "I'm fine" she told him again.

"Your okay" Logan let out a sigh of relief, he just wanted to kiss her, he wasn't going to lose the only women he'd ever loved, but he couldn't, it wasn't the right time.

Rose shifted her gaze for a moment as if looking for someone, someone who was missing "Where are Belle and Gold?" she asked, her voice full of panic.

In that moment everyone turned to Bae and Rose felt sick to her stomach once more, something was wrong, they hadn't cured her because it was over, it was because the battle was only just beginning.

"What happened to them?!" Her voice was loud and demanding, something that no one had expected, she got up from the cot, pushing away Logan's attempt to stop her from standing "Neal, tell me!" her blue eyes were growing dark and watery.

"Cora has them" he told her "She took Belle and got the dagger and then summoned Papa with his dagger" he continued.

"So she could use him to kill us all" Emma's voice bellowed from her place by the bookcase in the room.

Bae turned sharply to face his ex-girlfriend, "He said there was one way to stop Cora and himself"

"Me?" Emma asked, having known about her powers for about a week and having done little training. Baelfire shook his head. "Then who?" the blond asked, crossing her arms over her chest and making her way over to her parents where Bae stood next to them.

"Rose" He spoke, looking at his sister.

"What?" She almost shrieked "I'm a no one...I mean I...I...I" She began to stutter until Snow white put her hands on her shoulders, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"You're a product of true love" She told her, her voice full of wisdom "Just like Emma" .

Rose shook her head "No...they would have told me if I had powers they wo..." then realisation hit her "I'm a product of the dark one" everyone in the room fell more silent.

"So your light and dark" Emma told her.

"A balance" Logan continued "More powerful than even your father" he told her.

"I can help them" Rose turned to Logan, her hands taking his, a smile on her face, she had a purpose, she was important, for once in her life she wasn't reading about an adventure or tagging on to someonelse's but this time she living her own.

"So what your just gunna use these powers you're not even sure you have to kill the dark one?" Bae asked his sister, sounding ever so not convinced.

Rose shook her head "I'm not going to kill him" her tone was a mix of shock and anger.

"But it's the only way to stop him" Bae told her "You have to" he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but Rose shook it off.

"How could you be so heartless, he's your father" She reminded her brother.

"No" Bae shook his head "My father died the day he took the power of the dagger"

the young brunet shook her head "That man never left, he's still in there, I can see it, I saw it from the moment Emma and I arrived here" she told him "You realised Emma was ripped away from her parents and the rest of the town were taken from their lives all because of you" Rose pointed a finger in the man in questions chest "The dark one spent over three hundred years and made countless deals all in the hope of finding you, are you seriously telling me that your father wouldn't do that? That he doesn't love or care for _you?"_ she shook her head, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

"But I..." Neal began to protest.

"NO!" she held her finger up at him "In the last forty eight hours has it not occurred to you to think about how I feel , knowing that I wasn't enough for our father that he sacralised my childhood with him and my mother so that he could find you!" She yelled this time letting the tears fall. "So don't you don't you dare tell me I have to kill him!"

"Rose I..." Neal tried to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

Rose shook her head once more, feeling light now that she'd got all of that off of her chest. "Come one we've wasted enough time, we have to find them" she told everyone before marching out of the room.

As she walked out of the shop onto the streets of Storybrooke a soft breeze blew against her cheek, she felt different, stronger and weaker at the same time. She new powers came with a price, she just hoped it was only her that had to pay it.

Her hands fisted at her side as she closed her eyes and tried to conjure the magic that was supposed to be inside that would give her the strength to save the two people she'd been searching her life for, to for once in her life be the hero she always wanted to be.

**Author note: Sorry this is a short chapter, ive been plagued with writers block, so much so that I almost gave up writing this fic all together. Any and all suggestions for the Cora battle bit and any bits after you want to see would be greatly appreciated. **

**Hope you liked it. -OhMyGold**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

First thing Belle was aware of when she began to wake up was that she was cold. There seemed to be a draft across her face, the ground beneath her was also Gold and hard, like concrete. Her head was pounding. She let out a wince of pain as she tried to sit up and open her eyes.

"Mother she's waking up!" A familiar voice yelled Before Belle felt like she was being yanked backwards, the sharp movement made a pain shoot up the brunets back making her eyes fly open, the sun burnt her eyes at first but she soon got used to it.

"Oh good, she can watch as her true love kills her" Cora cackled from her place by the large clock face window.

Belle looked around and then she saw Rumple, on his knees, his face contorted and he muttered to himself, like he was debating an internal struggle.

"Dark one, I command you to kill her!" Cora motioned to Belle with Rumple's dagger.

"Mother..." Came Regina's wear y voice, like she didn't really want to do this. Her grasp on Belle loosened a little.

"I can't..." Rumple got to his feet with a slight stumble, his hands, painfully gripping at his greying hair.

"I command you..." Cora reminded, lifting an eyebrow at him. Rumple edged closer to Belle, a small shuffle of his feet nothing more, his face going read, his eyes watering, like he was using all and any resistance.

"Mother I don't think..." Regina began once more, shaking her head.

Cora turned on her heels to face her daughter who held Belle in her hands "Have you gone soft Regina?" Cora asked her, her voice mocking.

"This isn't right" Regina told her "You control him, you don't need him to kill her" she continued.;

"Enough" Cora shook her head before turning back to Rumple "Kill her now!" she yelled at him.

Rumple turned to look at his wife, his true love, the women he'd loved for over thirty years. "I...I..." he mumbled as he walked towards where she was being held on the floor. His heart said no, but every other instinct said that he had to .

"Belle I..." He began once more.

"Rumple..." Belle finally spoke, tears rimming her eyes "You don't have to do this" she told him, hoping that she could talk to him, get through to him, if anyone could, she could.

"I don't have a choice" He told her as he reached for her.

Belle looked down at her feet then back to her husband "You do have a choice, let the man inside you decided, I know he's in there, I see it, I've always seen it" she reminded him, her blue eyes looking at his brown.

"I'm sorry" he told her, with tears in his eyes, Cora's hold on his dagger tightening. "I'm not strong enough" he told her. a tear running down his cheek, he was going to have to kill the only women he's ever loved.

"I'm sorry too" Belle shook her head, no one sure who it was she was apologising too, she closed her eyes for a moment before fire erupted from her hands, Regina let go instantly.

"What!?" Regina yelled at the brunet beauty.

Still with fire in her hands Belle let a small smile slip from her face, she couldn't believe she could still do it. "You can't be the wife of the dark one and not learn the basic spells" she told them before closing her eyes once more, and thinking Rose, Rose, Rose and picturing her daughter's face. She disappeared from the clock tower in a cloud of blue smoke.

Regina stood with a shocked expression on her face, Cora was fuming while Rumple couldn't hide the proud smile on his face, though he also knew that he'd only taught her those two spells. He just hoped Belle would get to Rose before he did.

"Don't just stand there, go after her!" Cora yelled once more, waving Rumple's dagger around.

"I don't..." Regina began but her mother cut her off.

"You what?" Cora asked her. neither paying attention to Rumple who was plotting his way out of this mess, but coming up with nothing.

Regina bit her lip before responding "I don't think it's worth going after her, we have control of the Dark One isn't that enough, they'll all suffer eventually" she explained.

Cora scoffed "My Dear daughter, don't you see, villain's don't get happy endings" she sighed "And he's the worst of us all so why should he have his happy ending walking around in the world?" she asked.

The raven haired women couldn't believe how evil her mother truly was and that wasn't how she wanted to end up, or perhaps she already had?

"Perhaps he doesn't want to be a villain anymore, maybe he deserves a second chance?" she suggested. "And I don't think I can be part of this anymore" she admitted.

"Then leave!" Cora yelled and at that Regina disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Now Cora was left alone with Rumplestiltskin, she walked over to him, running a hand down his dagger "Now it's just us, lets have a little fun" she grinned making him feel sick to his stomach.

...C\_'/...

Rose still stood in the middle of the street, her hands still fisted at her side, the anger of her previous conversation with Baelfire was still welling inside her, she just kept replaying it in her mind. She'd been mean, cold hearted. Half of her wanted to turn back and apologise, the other just wanted to move on, forget what she'd even said.

She couldn't figure out how to summon these powers that she supposedly possessed, how could she find something in herself that she never knew existed? Maybe it was all a lie? she would probably always be the no one that she'd thought she was, never special, just ordinary, boring.

A hand on her shoulder sent her spinning on her heels, her fists went up in defence, her heart was drumming in her chest. To her relief she came face to face with Logan, his dark hair and eyes making her feel less angry in minutes.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, looking at her with concern, he lifted his hand to brush a lock of her hair from behind her ear before brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

"I'm fine" she assured with a small smile, "I shouldn't have said those things to Neal...I" She shook her head, the guilt and anger mixture rising in her once again.

"No" Logan shook his head "You had let him know how selfish he was being, he's not usually so heartless like that, your father is a good man, I owe him" he continued before pulling her into a hug, both feeling better for being in each other's embrace.

"Thank you" She mumbled into his neck.

"For what?" he asked her with a small smile, pulling apart slightly , still in each other's embrace.

Blue eyes met brown once more "For being there, for helping me when I needed you most" she told him "After what I did..." she began but stopped.

Logan shook his head, not wanting to drag up the past "I couldn't let you die without knowing..." he began, his voice hoarse with emotion, they moved closer to each other, lips almost touching.

"Knowing what?" Rose asked, her eyes shining with emotion and hope.

"That...I..I've..." he began, he was about to continue when a cloud of blue smoke appeared beside them.

Logan instantly shoved Rose behind him, protecting her from whatever or whoever was appearing amidst the spoke.

"Logan..." Rose began but then the smoke cleared. Belle, Belle stood in front of them, blood slightly drying on her forehead. "Mum" Rose moved away from the man to embrace her mother.

"Oh Rose" Belle hold her daughter close, feeling ever so slight safer in her daughters arms.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin?" Logan asked.

Belle shook her head "Cora has him" she continued, trying to get the image of her husband in pain out of her head, it just wouldn't budge. "She told him to kill me, they'll be here any minute" she explained, trying to speak as quickly as she could.

At that moment, the Charming's, Emma and Baelfire came out of Gold's shop. "Belle, are you okay?" Snow asked as she made her way to the beauty.

"I'm fine, not time to explain, Rumple will be here any minute to kill us" Belle explained.

"How are we gunna kill him?" Neal asked.

"Baelfire, he's your father!" Belle berated her step-son. How could he think let alone say such things, it hurt her more than they knew,

Bae sighed "We have to get him before he gets us!" he exclaimed, he knew he was being harsh but his father really wasn't the same person in his mind.

"But he's your father!" Belle reminded him.

"Everyone shut up!" Emma yelled getting everyone's attention. "Now's not the time for arguing" The blond continued.

"No it's really not" everyone turned to find Cora standing on the street not far from them, Gold standing at her side, "Kill her" She commanded once more pointing to Belle with the dagger.

"If you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me" Rose stood in front of Belle.

Cora waved her hands and sent Rose into the side of Emma's bug that was parked outside of the shop.

"Now!" the Queen of hearts ordered the dark one for the final time.

Gold nodded to the women who held his dagger before moving towards Belle. Everyone else disappeared in a cloud of red smoke with a wave of Cora's hand. Everyone except Rose.

"Rumple, don't" Belle told him, taking a step back away from him, she never thought her end would come from the man she loved most. "I love you" she reminded him.

"Love is weakness" Rumple echoed Cora's words, it certainly wasn't something he would say. He advanced closer to her, reach out to grab her hands in a hard grip, almost bruising.

Cora stood off to the side, smiling as the dark one slowly began to move his hands to Belle neck, where he would hopefully crush her wind pipe.

"Hey!" Cora turned to find Rose walking towards her "tell him to stop now!" Rose told her.

"Now why would I do that Dear?" she asked.

"Because otherwise, I'll make you" Rose's hands fisted at her side.

The queen shook her head "Who are you to make such threats?" she asked just as Belle made a strangled cry as the dark one's hand wrapped around her throat.

"I'm the daughter of the dark one" she told Cora "And a product of true love" Rose half hoped that if she said this out loud that perhaps whatever power or strength Rumple spoke of would make itself known.

"Is that so" Cora huffed "Once he's done with her, he can kill you" she then turned back watch Rumple and Belle.

He had a hand around her throat "Rumple...Please" Belle spoke, her voice strained.

"I have no choice" he repeated himself.

"Then neither do I" Belle took a deep breath before moving her hand to the back of his head, her fingers digging into his hair. With all her strength, she pushed his head so that his lips crashed on to her, if any time true loves kiss would work, it would have to be this time.

After a second a beam of light shimmered across Storybrooke. Rumple's hand left his wife's neck, only to drop to her waist.

"No" Cora looked down at the dagger, only to find it had no name on it. she dropped it "What did you do!" She yelled, about to step towards Belle and Rumple, He turned and pushed Belle behind him to protect her.

"You...True love's kiss...How dare you" Cora lifted her hand, ready to throw a flaming ball of fire at the pair.

Before the queen could get any closer Rose stood between her and her parents, her hands out "Leave them alone" she told her before sending a pulse of purple light from her hands sending Cora staggering back.

"You little..." Cora gritted her teeth before throwing a fire ball in Rose's direction which the beauty dodged.

They threw spells at each other for a while, Rose wasn't really sure, all she knew was that she was getting angrier and angrier but also tiered and weak.

"Give up!" Cora told Rose as she stalked round her as Rose caught her breath "I don't know who you think you are but your nothing" she told her "Your spells are weak" she spat at her. "Your parents aren't worth your pathetic attempt to save them"

"Shut up!" Rose lunged forward, lifting her hand and cupping it, Cora began to struggle, clawing to get the imaginary restraint from her neck.

"Rose stop" Belle told here, moving from behind Rumple despite his efforts to pull her back. "Don't do this" she continued, she wouldn't let her daughter become a killer. "I know your angry" she reminded, anger seemed to rule Rose's magic abilities, it gave her more darkness over light when she should be fifty fifty.

Her mother's words weren't getting through to her. Rumple gently took Belle's hand and squeezed it gently. He then moved forward towards where Rose stood.

"Rosie Posie round and round, spins so fast until she hits the ground" he sang slowly as she stepped closer to his daughter. "Rosie Posie wears a frown, so she laughs until it turns upside down" he finished and watched slowly as Rose let her grip go.

She dropped her arm then both Rose and Cora fell to the ground, laying in the middle of the street.

Cora was about to sit up when Regina came up behind her mother and put a cuff on her wrist, something she'd been working on.

Meanwhile Rumple made his way to his daughter and shook her shoulder "Rose" he spoke her name softly. his daughter's eyes fluttered open slowly, she began to sit up.

"I'll take her to the station" Regina spoke to Belle and Rumple who nodded,

"Thank you Regina" Belle called to her as the raven haired women walked away.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Regina told Belle "Don't let him waste his" she nodded to Rumple who was helping Rose to her feet.

"I won't and you don't waste yours" Belle reminded, her with a small smile, Regina nodded before waving her hand in the air and transporting her mother and her to the sheriff station.

Once Regina was gone Belle made her way over to Rose and Rumple, the family of three hugged in the middle of the street.

They stood for a while, the three so happy to be together, "Room for one more?" They all turned to find Baelfire, He looked at Rose and Belle "I was wrong...I'm sorry about what I said" he told them.

"Don't mention it" Belle smiled before motioning for her step son to join in their family hug.

They hugged for a moment before finding the Charming's and Emma. "Where's Cora?"Emma asked them.

"Regina put a magic deflecting cuff and took her to the station" Belle informed them before the three turned on their heels and walked off in the direction of the station.

"I'll go with them" Bae suggested before jogging after them and catching up with Emma.

"Where's Logan?" Rose asked, more to herself than anyone else, she looked around, she felt dread in the pit of her stomach, what if something had happened to him.

Rose, she spun on her heels to find the man in question Running towards her, she walked her way towards him, throwing her arms around him, "Are you ok?"he asked her.

"I'm fine" she assured him with a sweet smile, her hands going to play with the ends of his hair at the back of his neck.

"Good" he smiled at her "About earlier, I was saying that I..." he began to stumble with his words.

"Yeah" Rose fluttered her eyelashes at him, hoping he was going to say what she wanted him to.

"I just want you to know" he began "I've been in love with you for years" he told her "Since we met twelve years ago and still now" he admitted, letting her known his feelings.

The brunet grinned "I love you too" she admitted before kissing him, vowing to herself that she wouldn't run this time.

Rumple glared at Logan and Rose as they began to kiss, the young man's hands going to her hips "hat little..." Rumple felt an odd sense of rage course through him at the sight of the younger man with his hands his daughter.

"Rumple, leave them" Belle teased as she put her arm on her husband's arm, "Their happy" she told him with a smile, it was all a mother ever wanted, Rumple turned to face her and nodded as he did so, then his eyes went wide.

"Are you okay?" Rumple asked Belle, motioning to the red marks on her neck.

"I'm fine" she assured him. Knowing that he would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

"No" Rumple shook his head "It was my fault" he told her "I understand if..."

"If what?" Belle asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

"If you never wanna see me again, if you..." he mumbled, though it would pain him so much if she said it was what she wanted.

"No" Belle pulled her husband towards here "Your the one that should be angry at me, I kissed you, you're not..." she began.

"Oh Belle" Rumple raised his hand to her cheek "Just because I'm not the dark one, doesn't mean that I can't learn magic, light magic" he reminded her.

"That is true" Belle nodded before hugging Rumple, "I love you" she told him.

"I love you too" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close,

Belle sighed, being able to feel Rumple's heart beat made her realise that now he was the man she'd always known he could be, that his time as the dark one was over. Looking over at Rose and Logan who were now just in each other's arms, Belle just hoped that now it was time that things would be normal, or at least as normal as it could be when they lived in Storybrooke.

...C\_'/...

**That's it, hope you guys liked it, please review with your thoughts. **


End file.
